


Frères de sang

by MissAmande



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Boromir, Sweet Faramir
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Denethor s'était laissé convaincre que Boromir avait grand besoin de son frère pour la tâche qui lui avait incombé. C'est ainsi que Faramir fit parti de la Communauté de l'anneau. Aragorn touché par la sensibilité de ce jeune capitaine en tombera sous le charme et cherchera par tous les moyens à le rendre heureux et à lui prouver sa valeur sous le regard protecteur de Boromir.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Faramir (Son of Denethor II) & Gandalf | Mithrandir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. La tâche de Boromir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieMey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMey/gifts), [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire de LOTR, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Faramir se fraya un chemin parmi les soldats et arriva bientôt à la hauteur de son frère qui discutait avec plusieurs de ses hommes.

\- _Joli discours !_ S'exclama le jeune homme, attirant l'attention de son grand frère qui se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Clair et concis!_

Le capitaine général du Gondor attrapa son frère et l'enferma dans une ferme étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec tout autant de vigueur. La bataille était finie et Osgiliath avait été reprise, une victoire qui n'avait, pour une fois, pas un goût amer.

Relâchant Faramir, Boromir braqua sur lui un regard malicieux et s'exclama haut et fort :

_\- Cela laisse plus de temps pour s'enivrer ! Faîtes couler la bière ces hommes sont assoiffés !_

Les hommes clamèrent leur accord et les tonneaux de bière coulèrent bientôt à flot et les Gondoriens se servirent avec enthousiasme, des rires tonitruants retentissant ici et là. Boromir apporta une coupe à son frère et ils trinquèrent à la victoire.

_\- Souviens-toi de ce jour petit frère, aujourd'hui la vie est belle._

Soudain le sourire de Faramir s'effaça de son visage et un voile sombre tomba sur ses yeux, inquiétant son frère.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Il est là..._ Soupira-t-il.

\- _Oh ne peut-il donc pas nous accorder un moment de paix..._ Maugréa Boromir.

\- _Où est-il ?_ Demandait la voix de Denethor, Intendant du Gondor. _Où est mon fils ? Où est mon aîné ?_

Boromir soupira et lança un regard désolé à son jeune frère avant de se tourner vers son père en riant.

 _\- Père !_ S'écria Boromir en ouvrant les bras à son géniteur.

\- _Ils disent que tu as vaincu l'ennemi d'une main ! D'une seule !_ Confia Denethor en regardant son fils.

\- _Oh ils exagèrent ! La victoire revient aussi à Faramir !_ Dit-il invitant ainsi celui-ci à se joindre à eux.

Se détachant lentement de son aîné, Denethor foudroya du regard son plus jeune fils qui s'était approché d'eux, une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses prunelles mais celle-ci disparut rapidement devant les mots haineux de l'Intendant.

\- _Mais sans Faramir cette cité serait encore debout. N'étais-tu pas chargé de la protéger ?_

 _\- J'aurais réussi mais nous étions trop peu..._ Avoua Faramir honteusement.

\- _Trop peu ! Tu as laissé l'ennemi y pénétrer et la prendre à sa guise. Tu renvoies toujours une piètre image de ton père._

Déglutissant, le jeune homme baissa le regard vers ses pieds, le cœur lourd. Quoiqu'il fasse il n'était jamais assez bon, assez courageux, il n'était jamais assez tout simplement.

_\- Ce n'était nullement intentionnel..._

_\- Vous ne lui accordez aucun crédit et pourtant il essaie de faire votre volonté. Il vous aime père._ Grogna Boromir en bousculant son père, allant à l'écart pour calmer la colère qui grondait en lui.

Son père n'aimait pas Faramir, il ne faisait que le rabaisser et il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il ne pouvait accepter la tristesse que ressentait le petit dernier, c'était trop. Denethor n'était qu'un tyran et Boromir, bien qu'il aimait son père, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Faramir n'était jamais à la hauteur à ses yeux. C'était pourtant un jeune homme mature, fort et vaillant, menant ses hommes avec courage. Tout le monde le respectait dans l'armée. Depuis que leur mère était morte, Boromir avait la nette impression que Denethor blâmait son jeune fils pour la mort de sa femme.

\- _Ne m'ennuie pas avec Faramir, je connais ses capacités et il n'en a guère !_ Contra Denethor en le suivant. _Nous avons à parler d'affaires plus urgentes. Elrond de Fondcombe a convoqué un conseil. Il ne dira pas pourquoi mais j'ai deviné son objet. On raconte que l'arme de l'ennemi a été retrouvé._

 _\- L'Anneau unique !? Le fléau d'Isildur?!_ Chuchota furieusement Boromir en dévisageant son paternel.

\- _Il est entre les mains des Elfes ! Chacun va essayer de le réclamer. Les Hommes, les Nains, les Magiciens. Nous ne pouvons laisser cela se faire. Cette arme doit venir au Gondor._

_\- Au Gondor !?_

_\- C'est dangereux j'en suis conscient. L'Anneau cherche toujours à corrompre le cœur des Hommes faibles. Mais toi tu es fort. Et notre besoin est grand. C'est notre sang qui vient d'être versé. Notre peuple qui s'éteint. Sauron attend le bon moment. Il rassemble de nouvelles armées. Il reviendra. Et lorsqu'il le fera, nous ne pourrons l'arrêter. Le Gondor est faible. Tu dois y aller. Rapporte-moi ce don de puissance._

_\- Non !_ S'exclama Boromir en reculant le plus loin possible de Denethor. _Ma place est ici au près de mon peuple ! Pas à Fondcombe !_

_\- Désobéirais-tu à ton père ?_

_\- S'il faut vraiment aller à Fondcombe, envoyez-moi à sa place._ Intervint Faramir.

Denethor braqua sur lui ses yeux moqueurs et colériques.

 _\- Oh je vois. Une chance pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor de prouver sa valeur._ Cracha l'Intendant au visage de son fils. _J'en doute. Je ne peux confier cette mission qu'à ton frère. Celui qui ne me décevra pas._

 _\- Je n'irai pas._ Trancha Boromir attirant sur lui le regard surpris de son paternel. _Je n'irai pas si Faramir ne vient pas._

 _\- Boromir..._ Grinça Denethor.

Comment osait-il le contredire ? Tout cela pour ce maudit frère qui n'apportait que la honte au Gondor depuis qu'il était venu au monde ?

_\- Réfléchissez Père ! Les autres races viendront avec des émissaires, si vous m'envoyez seul, je n'aurai aucune chance de ramener l'Anneau. Nous devons être deux pour plaider la cause de notre peuple. Laissez Faramir m'accompagner Père, je vous en conjure._

Denethor dévisagea son aîné, les traits durs et froids. Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence pesant entoura les trois hommes jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ne pousse un long soupir.

\- _Très bien. Emmène cet incapable avec toi puisqu'apparemment rien ne te fera changer d'avis._ Claqua Denethor pour tourner les talons et se retirer d'un pas raide, laissant les deux frères éberlués.

\- _Boromir... Je..._

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul avec lui._ Articula le capitaine général en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Faramir. _Viens. Allons nous préparer._

Ils s'en allèrent au camp prendre leurs affaires, leurs épées et l'arc de Faramir ainsi que son carquois, et se dirigèrent vers leurs chevaux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de dormir, ni même de se reposer quelques heures, les minutes étaient comptées et ils ne voulaient surtout pas que leur père ne change d'avis. Alors ils s'en allèrent après un dernier regard au drapeau du Gondor qui flottait au vent.

 _\- Souviens-toi de ce jour petit frère._ Sourit Boromir.


	2. Les elfes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux frères arrivent à Fondcombe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Nanthana pour la description de Fondcombe sur laquelle j'étais restée coincée.

Le voyage des deux frères fut long mais tranquille. Quelques orcs croisèrent leur chemin mais ils furent rapidement tués ou mis hors d’état de nuire. Les jeunes hommes se sentaient enfin libres, heureux de galoper ensemble dans les plaines et camper au clair de lune sans qu’aucun ordre ne soit à donner ou à recevoir. C’était reposant malgré la tâche qui leur était incombée. Cependant ils ne parlèrent jamais du fardeau d’Isildur, pas une seule fois.

 _\- Comptons-nous en discuter ou continuons-nous à éviter le sujet ?_ Demanda Faramir, un soir, alors qu’ils établissaient leur campement et qu'il allumait un feu de camp.

\- _De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _\- De l’anneau. Crois-tu réellement qu’il peut changer le destin du Gondor ?_ Clarifia l’archer en s’asseyant sur son lit de fortune.

\- _Père le pense._ Répondit Boromir en haussant les épaules.

\- _Je ne te demande pas ce que Père pense, je te demande ton avis, mon frère._

Le capitaine arrangea sa couverture, réfléchissant à la question. Oui le Gondor avait grand besoin d’aide, ils étaient au bord du gouffre, les troupes de Sauron gagnaient du terrain et leurs hommes mouraient chaque jour en essayant de défendre la cité et ses alentours. Mais avaient-ils vraiment besoin d’un objet maléfique, qui corrompait le cœur de tous, faibles et forts.

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ Soupira-t-il enfin. _Je n’en sais absolument rien…_

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ce fut la seule conversation qu’ils eurent à propos de l’anneau.

Après plusieurs semaines de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à Fondcombe.

 _\- Boromir..._ Chuchota son petit frère, les yeux rivés sur la demeure d'Elrond, grande et majestueuse. _C'est magnifique... Je n'aurai jamais cru être témoin d’une telle beauté... Merci d'avoir convaincu Père..._

C’était encore plus grandiose que dans les livres qu’il avait lu à la bibliothèque de la Cité Blanche. Il en avait le souffle coupé et ses yeux écarquillés scrutaient chaque détail de l’édifice. C’était un cadeau rare que de pouvoir être témoin de ce spectacle.

Au fond d'une vallée encaissée dans les gorges de la Bruinen se dressait une cité à nulle autre pareille. L'architecture élégante se mariait avec les déclivité de terrain. Tout était harmonieux. Les bâtiments au volutes légères, les ponts ornés de dentelles de pierres, les tonnelles au pignons gracieux et majestueux. Les arbres millénaires mariaient leurs racines aux colonnes de marbre. Une douceur, une paix et une sérénité se dégageait de cet endroit, comme s'il était hors du temps. Il n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel.

Ébouriffant la tignasse de Faramir, le capitaine général du Gondor sourit.

_\- Je t'en prie._

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de Fondcombe et furent accueillis par deux elfes de grande prestance. Leurs chevaux furent emmenés par ces mêmes créatures et les frères restèrent au milieu de la cours à contempler la magnificence de la cité des Elfes.

_\- Boromir ...? Est-ce réel ou suis-je perdu dans un rêve ?_

_\- C'est réel petit frère._

Les larmes aux yeux, Faramir hocha la tête et resta un instant à admirer les alentours.

_\- Te souviens-tu Boromir ? Te souviens-tu lorsque plus jeune, tu avais dit : "Un jour nous irons ensemble là bas". Nous y sommes aujourd'hui._

_\- Souviens-toi de ce jour petit frère._

_\- J'y compte bien !_ S'exclama Faramir.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur et continuèrent à sourire même lorsque deux elfes vinrent les chercher pour les conduire à leur chambre. Apparemment le seigneur Elrond avait pressenti la venue de Faramir car les frères avaient chacun leur pièce, l'une en face de l'autre. Fatigués de leur voyage, ils purent se reposer quelques heures avant l'heure du repas et ils s'en délectèrent, prenant d'abord un bain chaud pour détendre leurs muscles endoloris avant de se coucher.

Ils furent réveillés par les cloches sonnant l'heure du dîner et les Gondoriens rejoignirent la salle à manger. Ils purent ainsi constater que les elfes de la Mirkhood étaient aussi arrivés de même que quatre semi-hommes.

\- _Faramir ?_ Demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ayant partagé de nombreux après-midis avec ce vieux sorcier.

\- _Mithrandir !_ S'exclama Faramir en se tournant vers lui en souriant.

_\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici mon garçon !_

_\- Moi non plus, mais Boromir a convaincu Père._ Confia-t-il en lançant un regard à son frère.

 _\- Bien. C'est très bien._ Approuva le magicien d'un ton énigmatique.

_\- Je suis heureux de vous voir Mithrandir._

_\- Moi de même mon garçon. Aller venez, allons manger !_ Dit Gandalf en regardant les plats alléchants.

Les yeux de Faramir sondèrent la pièce et se posèrent sur un homme habillé comme les elfes, discutant avec eux dans leur langue. Un air noble l'entourait, ses gestes gracieux captivèrent l'attention du jeune Gondorien. Qui était-il ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il ne se souvenait plus où exactement.

_\- Petit frère ?_

Sortant de sa contemplation, Faramir tourna un regard interrogatif vers Boromir.

\- _Ne viens-tu pas manger ?_

_\- Si, je te prie de m'excuser, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées._

La soir se passa dans une ambiance conviviale, quelques elfes vinrent jouer de la musique, emplissant la pièce d'une douce mélodie. Le repas était fabuleux, tous ces mets inconnus et exotiques étaient absolument succulents. Le ventre plein et l'esprit apaisé, Faramir se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, un doux sourire aux lèvres tandis que Boromir finissait son dessert. Gandalf discutait avec le seigneur Elrond, et Faramir se surprit à chercher à nouveau l'inconnu qu'il avait aperçu en début de soirée. Il le trouva en pleine conversation avec un elfe blond, et se sentant sans doute observé, il tourna la tête vers Faramir et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant que le Gondorien ne se détourne, le rouge aux joues.

\- _Tout va bien petit frère ?_

_\- Hum ? Oui très bien._

_\- Tu as l'air confu._

_\- Non tout va bien. Sans doute ai-je un peu trop bu._

_\- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu tenais mal l'alcool !_ Taquina Boromir.


	3. L'anneau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le conseil d'Elrond concernant l'anneau a lieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Le lendemain matin après une soirée riche en émotions, tous se regroupèrent dans les jardins d'Elrond pour la réunion sur le fléau d’Isildur. Les Elfes, les Nains, les Hommes, les Magiciens et les Hobbits étaient tous réunis pour décider du sort de l’anneau. Boromir continuait de taquiner joyeusement son frère sur l’alcool, lui ébouriffant sa tignasse avant de reprendre son sérieux lorsqu’Elrond se racla la gorge, lançant un regard noir dans sa direction.

\- _Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous avez été rassemblés ici pour répondre à la menace du Mordor._ Commença le Seigneur Elrond. _La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction et nul ne peut y échapper._ _Vous vous unirez ou vous périrez. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-nous l’anneau Frodon._

Le hobbit se leva fébrilement et sortit le bijou de sa poche avant de lentement l’exposer aux yeux de tous sur l’estrade de pierre au milieu du cercle que formait cette drôle d’assemblée. Il retourna ensuite s’asseoir, soupirant d’aise tandis qu’un poids semblait s’évaporer de ses épaules maintenant que l’anneau n’était plus sur lui.

\- _Ainsi donc la rumeur était vraie…_ Souffla le capitaine général du Gondor en passant une main sur sa bouche. _L’anneau unique…_

_\- Boromir…_

**Boromir… C'est notre sang qui vient d'être versé. Notre peuple qui s'éteint. Sauron attend le bon moment. Il rassemble de nouvelles armées…** **Je peux t’aider… Ne les laisse pas me détruire…**

La voix de l’anneau se mêlait à celle de Denethor, manipulant les pensées et les peurs du soldat, sentant la faiblesse de ce valeureux guerrier qui était effrayé à l’idée de perdre son peuple et sa cité, devant obéir aux ordres d’un tyran qui se prenait pour un roi. Le Gondor n’avait pas besoin de roi, Denethor n’avait de cesse de clamer que le trône était à lui et Boromir en était venu à y croire.

 _\- Ce n’est pas un fléau…_ Continua-t-il en se levant, le regard rivé sur l’anneau. _C’est un don… un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor._

 **-** _On ne peut pas le contrôler, aucun d’entre nous ne le peut !_ Intervint Aragorn. _L’anneau unique ne répond qu’à Sauron, il n’a pas d’autre maître !_

 _\- Et qu’est-ce qu’un rôdeur connaît à ses choses-là ?_ Cracha le capitaine du Gondor.

 _\- Ce n’est pas un simple rôdeur ! C’est Aragorn, fils d’Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d’allégeance !_ Claqua Legolas tandis que les yeux de Faramir s’arrondissaient sous le choc.

\- _Aragorn ? Le descendant d’Isuildur ?_ Souffla Boromir en dévisageant l’homme.

 _\- Et l’héritier du trône du Gondor._ Termina l’elfe avec fierté.

**Le Gondor n’a pas besoin de roi, ce n’est qu’un rôdeur… rien de plus… Tu ne dois pas les écouter… Ramène-moi l’anneau… Garde-moi… L’anneau doit venir au Gondor… Rapporte-moi ce don de puissance… Le Gondor est faible…**

\- _Le Gondor n’a pas de roi ! Il n’en a pas besoin !_ Annonça Boromir, un air de dégoût déformant ses traits.

 _\- Boromir… Reprends-toi…_ Tenta son frère en posant une main sur l’épaule de son aîné.

Cependant perdu dans les murmures de son esprit, les chuchotis de l’anneau et les images d’une cité en paix sous le règne de l’Intendant Denethor, le fléau au doigt qui défilaient devant ses yeux, l’homme se retourna brusquement et frappa violemment au visage son cher Faramir qui s’effondra au sol, sonné.

\- _BOROMIR !_ S’exclama Gandalf alors qu’Aragorn se précipitait vers le capitaine allongé sur le pavé.

L’homme cligna plusieurs des paupières et sembla revenir à lui, un air horrifié se peignant sur son visage, palissant à vue d’œil à la vue de son protégé.

\- _Non… Qu’ai-je fait… ? Faramir…_ Souffla-t-il en s’agenouillant aux côtés de Grand-Pas qui redressait son frère, murmurant des paroles elfiques.

\- _Il est juste assommé. Retournez-vous asseoir Seigneur Boromir._ Déclara froidement le rôdeur.

\- _C’est mon frère !_ S’offusqua Boromir.

Comment cet homme osait-il se mettre entre lui et Faramir ? Comment pouvait-il le juger pour cette simple action ? Qui était-il pour se permettre une telle chose ?

Un grognement coupa ses ruminations mentales et Boromir prit délicatement la main de son petit frère dans la sienne.

\- _Faramir… petit frère… Je suis désolé… pardonne-moi je t’en prie… je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris…_

 _\- Il faut détruire cet anneau._ Dit Faramir en se relevant. _Regarde ce qu’il t’a fait faire. On ne peut pas le ramener au Gondor, Père est trop faible, il sera corrompu dès qu’il se sera à porter. Boromir je t’en conjure…_

Sans répondre, Boromir enveloppa son frère dans une ferme étreinte, les yeux emplis de larmes, calant la tête de son jeune capitaine dans son cou.

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras… tout ce que tu voudras…_ Chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

\- _Pouvons-nous reprendre ?_ Demanda Elrond.

Les deux frères se séparèrent et retournèrent s’asseoir, l’un s’excusant pour son comportement déplacé et l’autre gardant le regard rivé sur ses chaussures.

\- _Bien._

 _\- Faramir a raison, l’anneau doit être détruit._ Dit Gandalf.

\- _Qu’attendons-nous pour le faire ?_ Demanda Gilmi en brandissant sa hache avant de l’abattre sur l’anneau.

Une onde de choc propulsa le nain en arrière, et le pauvre Gimli se retrouva sur son séant sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- _L’anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun autre moyen en notre possession. L’anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n’y a que là qu’il puisse être détruit. Il faut l’emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l’abîme flamboyante d’où il est apparu autrefois. L’un de vous… doit le faire._ Déclara Elrond.

\- _On n’entre pas si facilement au Mordor._ Soupira Boromir en se pinçant l’arête du nez. _Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C’est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres, de poussières. L’air que l’on y respire n’est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix milles hommes n’en viendraient pas à bout, c’est une folie !_

Faramir tourna les yeux vers son frère, depuis combien de temps son courageux capitaine général du Gondor avait-il perdu la foi ? Depuis quand naviguait-il sans espoir, exhaussant les vœux de leur père par automatisme ? Et il n’avait rien vu, lui qui était si clairvoyant avait été totalement aveugle à la détresse de son frère.

\- _N’avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ?_ _L’anneau doit être détruit !_ Clama Legolas.

\- _Et je suppose que vous croyez que vous allez être celui qui doit le faire ?_ Grinça Gimli.

\- _Et si nous échouons ? Qu’arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ?_ S’exclama Boromir.

\- _J’aimerais mieux mourir que de savoir cet anneau entre les mains d’un elfe !_ S’écria Gimli.

Une dispute s’en suivit, sans qu’aucun n’écoute les arguments des autres. Faramir demeura assis, fixant éberlué son frère empoigner un elfe par le col, un nain tenter de frapper Legolas. Etait-ce l’anneau qui avait ce pouvoir ? Qui propageait toute cette haine ?

\- _Je vais le faire._ Intervint Frodon stoppant la confrontation. _Je vais le faire. Je vais porter l’anneau en Mordor. Bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen…_

Gandalf se tourna alors le hobbit et posa une main réconfortant sur son épaule.

\- _Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter._

 _\- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre._ Dit Aragorn en s’agenouillant devant le semi homme.

 _\- Mon arc est vôtre, Frodon Sacquet._ Continua Faramir en se levant à son tour, espérant que son frère ne l’abandonne pas.

\- _Le mien aussi._ Ajouta Legolas.

\- _Et ma hâche !_ Fit Gimli en jetant tout de même un regard noir à l’elfe.

\- _Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme._ Dit enfin Boromir. _Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. Bien que mon cher frère y ait déjà veillé._ Ajouta-t-il en envoyant un clin d’œil à l’intéressé.

\- _Hé ! Monsieur Frodon n’ira nulle part sans moi !_ Râla Sam en sortant d’un buisson.

\- _Non en effet il n’est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même lorsqu’il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non._ Soupira Elrond.

\- _Nous venons aussi !_ Dit Merry en apparaissant à l’entrée du jardin. _Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher !_

 _\- Et quoi qu’il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de… mission ? Quête ? Chose… ?_ Tenta Pippin.

\- _Bon alors ça te met hors-course Pippin !_

 _\- Dix compagnons, qu’il en soit ainsi._ Annonça Elrond. _Vous formerez la Communauté de l’Anneau._

 _\- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu’on va ?_ Demanda Pippin.


	4. A travers le froid et la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La communauté se met en route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Après une dernière journée à préparer le voyage, la compagnie se mit en chemin, quittant la douce quiétude de Fondcombe après un dernier regard vers la splendeur de la cité des elfes. Au Gué de Bruinen, ils quittèrent la route et tournant en direction du sud, ils prirent d’étroits sentiers au travers des terres. Gandalf marchait devant en compagnie d’Aragorn, qui connaissait la région même dans le noir. Les autres suivaient en file indienne ~~,~~ et Legolas qui avait les yeux perçants clôturait la marche avec Faramir. Le temps était sec, froid et ils durent faire de nombreuses haltes pour réchauffer les hobbits au coin de petits feux de camps, avant de devoir reprendre la marche. Cependant, la chance était de leur côté car durant de nombreux kilomètres ils ne rencontrèrent que le vent glaciale et l’obscurité de décembre, aucune créature ne se mit en travers de leur chemin. Ils purent s’arrêter pour faire quelques siestes à l’abri d’arbustes, serrés les uns contre les autres pour conserver la chaleur. Les semi-hommes fatiguaient rapidement, peu habitués à une telle cadence bien que les grandes personnes ralentissaient le pas pour eux.

Ils étaient à quinze jours de route quand le temps changea. Le vent tomba brusquement, puis tourna au sud, les nuages se dissipèrent et le soleil sortit de sa cachette venant leur chauffer doucement le visage. Les montagnes n’étaient encore que des ombres lointaines, se profilant devant eux, se découpant dans la brume matinale, illuminées par la lueur de l’aube. La neige couronnait leurs sommets, brillant sous le soleil pale.

\- _Les montagnes sont devant nous…_ Soupira Pippin, déconfit.

\- _Non Maître Hobbit, ce n’est que la lumière du jour qui joue des tours._ Rassura Gandalf.

Ce matin-là, ils allumèrent un bon feu de camp dans un creux profond ~~,~~ et leur repas fut ponctué de rires et anecdotes de la part de Gimli partant dans des histoires sur les nains. Aragorn resta en retrait, observant les alentours d’un air soucieux. Il s’éloigna de la compagnie et se percha sur un rocher pour inspecter le sud plus en détail.

\- _Qu’y a-t-il Seigneur Aragorn ?_ Demanda la voix de Faramir derrière lui.

\- _Je ne sais pas._ Répondit le rôdeur sans lâcher du regard l’horizon.

Ce jour-là, c’était au tour de Sam de prendre le premier tour de garde, mais Grand-Pas se joignit à lui tandis que les autres sombraient dans le sommeil. Le silence était tel que l’on pouvait entendre le fouettement de la queue de Bill le poney ainsi que ses occasionnels piétinements ~~,~~ et la respiration des dormeurs. Un silence de mort régnait autour d’eux et au loin vers le sud une tâche noire apparut dans le ciel bleu et clair, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu’elle était chassée vers le nord par le vent.

\- _Grand-Pas ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_ Murmura Sam à Aragorn.

L’homme ne répondit pas, observant ce nuage qui arrivait rapidement sur eux, beaucoup trop rapidement pour un simple nuage. C’était une nuée d’oiseaux, des sortes de corbeaux de grande taille.

\- _Couchez-vous et restez immobile._ Ordonna Argorn en tirant Sam dans l’ombre d’un houx tandis que le passage des êtres ailés obscurcissait le soleil.

Lorsque les oiseaux se dissipèrent, Aragorn se releva d’un bond et fondit sur Gandalf le secouant rudement pour le réveiller.

\- _Gandalf réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous tous !_

 _\- Aragorn ?_ Grogna le magicien.

\- _Les routes sont surveillées. Ce n’est plus sûr. Saroumane envoie ses nuées de corbeaux pour espionner._

Les autres _,_ à présent réveillés, regardaient Gandalf dans l’expectative alors que celui-ci pestait contre son ancien ami devenu traître.

\- _Peut-être devrions-nous continuer à voyager de nuit ?_ Proposa Sam. _Bien que cela ne m’enchante guère si vous voulez mon avis._

 _\- Sinon nous pouvons aussi passer par la Moria. Mon cousin Balin sera ravi de nous y accueillir…_ Commença à proposer Gimli.

\- _Non !_ Répliqua sèchement le magicien en braquant sur le nain un regard noir.

\- _Passons par le Rohan alors._ Dit Boromir.

\- _Trop proche de Saroumane malheureusement et cela nous rallongera le trajet._ Corrigea-t-il. _Il va falloir passer par le col de Caradhras. Ne perdons pas de temps, mettons-nous en route._

La troupe reprit péniblement la marche, tous étaient fatigués, leur halte écourtée par les corbeaux noirs de Saroumane. Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, la terre devenait de plus en plus glissante à mesure qu’ils avançaient et un tapis de neige commençait à la recouvrir. Epuisé, Frodon trébucha sur un amas de glace et perdit l’équilibre. Emporté par le verglas le hobbit dégringola jusqu’aux pieds d’Aragorn qui l’aida à se relever.

Cependant, dans sa chute la chaîne retenant l’anneau glissa de son cou, chutant sous les yeux horrifiés du capitaine Faramir avant de s’échouer dans le duvet blanc un peu plus haut juste devant le garçon, brillant sous le soleil hivernal. Immédiatement, une ombre tomba sur ses pensées, obscurcissant son jugement.

\- _Faramir ?_ Appela Gandalf en s’approchant doucement du jeune homme tandis que les autres restaient immobiles, scrutant le Gondorien.

Boromir amorça un pas vers son frère, mais le regard du magicien l’en dissuada et il ne put que regarder son meilleur ami d’un œil inquiet sombrer dans le doute.

\- _C’est étrange n’est-ce pas ? Comme une si petite chose peut influencer l’esprit…_ Chuchota-t-il sans lâcher du regard la bague. _Comment un anneau peut-il amener les peuples à se battre ? Comment peut-il contenir autant de haine ?_

 _\- Faramir, rendez l’anneau à Frodon._ Intervint Aragorn.

Le rendre ? Pourquoi devrait-il le rendre ? C’était si tentant de tendre la main et de saisir cet objet de pouvoir. Il n’était qu’à quelques centimètres… si proche… Mais il ne devait pas… Il ne devait pas le prendre… Il ne pouvait pas le rendre à Frodon, s’il le touchait il serait pris au piège…

\- _Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas y toucher… J’ai peur qu’il me corrompe si jamais je m’approche trop près de lui…_

Le corps tendu, le Gondorien était en proie à une lutte intense avec lui-même, serrant et desserrant les poings à ses côtés, résistant pour ne pas s’emparer de l’anneau qui ne cessait de l’appeler, lui chuchotant tous les grands desseins qu’ils pourraient accomplir ensemble. Aragorn s’avança lentement vers le garçon qui semblait au bord du précipice.

\- _Faramir, ne l’écoutez pas._ Dit le rôdeur. _Ne vous laissez pas empoisonner par ses paroles. Il ne fait que mentir._

Comment pouvait-il l’ignorer ? Il ne cessait de lui parler, de l’influencer... Mais peut-être qu’il n’était pas le seul… Même s’il sentait le regard des autres posés sur lui, le poids de leur jugement, ils devaient le trouver faible.

 _\- Vous aussi il vous appelle ?_ Murmura le jeune homme.

\- _Oui… Il me susurre des choses._

_\- Il me dit que je peux sauver le Gondor et avoir l’amour de mon père… Avoir son respect et son approbation…_

Si seulement tout cela pouvait se réaliser… avoir l’amour de son père, savoir qu’il est fier de lui… Il voudrait cela juste une fois… Il souhaitait que Denethor le regarde avec autre chose que du mépris dans ses yeux… juste une fois… Il espérait rentrer à Minas Tirith et recevoir un accueil chaleureux de la part de l’Intendant… juste une fois…

_\- Il te ment petit frère !_

Grand-Pas fit signe à Boromir de se taire sans quitter Faramir des yeux.

\- _Que vous dit-il d’autre ?_

_\- Il…_

Il lui murmurait tant de choses… tant de rêves inaccomplis qui pouvaient devenir réels simplement en prenant l’anneau.

 _\- Moi il me dit que je peux devenir roi dès maintenant, qu’avec son pouvoir je pourrai conquérir la Terre du Milieu, je pourrai régner d’une main de fer_ , _mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux, cela m’aide à résister. Que vous dit-il Faramir ?_

**Une chance pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, de prouver sa valeur.**

_\- Une chance pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, de prouver sa valeur…_ Répéta-t-il.

 _\- Regardez-moi Faramir._ Ordonna doucement Aragorn en se plaçant entre l’anneau et le Gondorien, la neige craquant sous ses pieds résonnant dans le silence solennel qui régnait autour d’eux, parfois rompu par la respiration saccadée du capitaine.

Le regard confus de l’homme se posa alors sur lui et le rôdeur sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine face à tant de vulnérabilité de la part de ce guerrier.

\- _Nous sauverons le Gondor, votre père finira par voir votre valeur qui est ~~,~~ et je le sais au fond de moi, immense. Nous ferons tout cela ensemble, je vous en fais le serment, mais pas avec l’anneau. Vous êtes fort Faramir, vous pouvez briser son emprise, faîtes-le. _

Avec un effort surhumain, le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, essoufflé comme s’il venait de parcourir des kilomètres en courant, mais il fut soulagé en sentant l’ombre quitter son esprit.

\- _Récupérez l’anneau Frodon._ Autorisa Aragorn. _Je suis fier de vous Faramir._

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, évitant soigneusement le regard des autres, honteux de sa réaction et de sa faiblesse. Son père avait raison, il n’était qu’un bon à rien, un lâche, un incapable. Il ne faisait qu’apporter la honte sur l’Intendance.

\- _Hey petit frère._ Appela Boromir en passant un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu’ils se remettaient en marche. _Comment te sens-tu ?_

 _\- Misérable…_ Souffla-t-il. _Père avait raison… comme d’habitude…_

 _\- Et comme d’habitude tu portes trop d’attention à ses paroles. Père se trompe à ton sujet Faramir. Ecoute plutôt ce que cet Aragorn t’a dit. Je ne l’apprécie peut-être pas_ , _mais il voit en toi ce que moi je vois. Alors ça fait deux contre un. Père est perdant._


	5. Dans la neige et les ténèbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La communauté tente de passer le col de Caradhras mais cela s'avère impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration. J'espère cependant que cette suite vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

La communauté avait repris son ascension du col de Caradhras dans une humeur morose après l’épisode de l’Anneau. Le soleil brillait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes mais au-delà ils pouvaient voir des nuages menaçants entourer le sommet de la montagne, noirs comme les fumées du Mordor et un grondement résonnait dans l’air.

\- _Je n’aime pas ses nuages._ Fit remarquer Gimli en grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- _Reprenez courage Maître Nain !_ Dit Gandalf.

Ledit Nain continua de maugréer à voix basse, amusant les Hobbits qui marchaient à ses côtés et la joie revint peu à peu parmi les membres de la compagnie, les histoires des royaumes furent à nouveau racontées et les nombreux mètres qu’ils parcoururent leur semblèrent moins difficiles.

Cependant le chemin devenait de plus en plus escarpé au fil de leur progression et bientôt la communauté se heurta à une montée plus ardue. Plusieurs fois ils manquèrent de dégringoler tout en bas de la pente, glissant sur des plaques de glace et trébuchant sur des rochers. Les Hobbits étaient encadrés par Aragorn, Faramir et Boromir, les trois Hommes veillaient à ce qu’aucun d’eux ne chute. La route sinueuse avait disparu par endroits et seules les connaissances de Gandalf les gardèrent sur le chemin.

Après cette laborieuse escalade, ils s’arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, les muscles endoloris par le froid et l’effort. Le visage fouetté par le vent glacial, ils contemplèrent l’étendue de leur tâche. Le col était encore hors de leur portée et le passage était enseveli sous la neige. Le soleil était à présent caché par les nombreux nuages et des flocons commençaient à tomber en abondance. Les Hobbits durent être portés par les Hommes pendant que le Magicien créait un sillon dans la poudreuse avec son bâton. Legolas marchait à côté d’eux, surveillant les alentours de ses yeux d’Elfe avant qu’une voix ne lui parvienne aux oreilles.

\- _J’entends une voix sinistre._

 _\- C’est Saroumane !_ Hurla Gandalf par-dessus le vacarme causé par la montagne.

Des blocs de glace tombaient sur eux, les manquant de peu et les frigorifiant un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- _Il faut faire demi-tour !_ Cria Aragorn.

\- _NON !_ Vociféra Gandalf.

Le Magicien s’avança et prenant une grande inspiration, il parla haut et fort, ses paroles résonnant et se répercutant entre les cols, cherchant à contrer le mauvais sort lancé par Saroumane le Blanc.

 _\- Ça ne sert à rien !_ S’égosilla Faramir, grelottant de froid.

Il ne sentait plus son visage depuis maintenant un bon moment, ses oreilles le brulaient affreusement, ses pieds qui miraculeusement le gardait debout devenaient de plus en plus engourdis et ses mains avaient à présent une teinte bleutée. Les Hobbits n’en menaient eux aussi pas large car des frissons secouaient leurs corps et bien qu’ils fussent portés l’air glacial les avaient privés de toute énergie.

\- _GANDALF !_ Essaya de nouveau Boromir mais la foudre et un bruit assourdissant couvrirent son cri et ils durent se jeter sur le côté pour éviter toute la neige et la glace qui tombèrent sur eux.

Cela fut en vain car ils furent ensevelis sous une épaisse couche blanche. Faramir en eut le souffle coupé et les ténèbres l’entourèrent, privant ses poumons d’un air si précieux. Il allait mourir là, coincé sous la poudreuse sans même avoir réussi la moitié de sa mission.

Legolas fut le premier à s’extirper de cette avalanche et il aida ses compagnons à se libérer, tous grognèrent et inspirèrent profondément, savourant le retour à l’air libre.

\- _On ne peut pas continuer !_ Claqua Aragorn. _Regardez-les ! Faisons demi-tour._

 _\- Nous n’avons qu’à passer par la trouée du Rohan._ Proposa à nouveau Boromir qui frottait vigoureusement le dos de son frère.

\- _Ou par les mines de la Moria, je suis sûr que mon cousin Balin se fera une joie de nous recevoir._ Compléta Gimli.

Gandalf hésita, les mines ne l’enchantait guère, il savait ce qu’il se trouvait là-bas, une créature encore plus maléfique que les orcs, une chose qui avait été réveillée les Nains et qui attendait son heure tapis au fond de son repère. Il doutait même que le clan de Balin soit encore en vie, mais ils ne pouvaient continuer sur la route passant par le col de Caradhras.

\- _Laissons le porteur de l’Anneau choisir._ Dit-il enfin. _Frodon, que choisissez-vous ?_

Le Hobbit resta un instant silencieux, regardant autour de lui les visages fatigués de ses amis et puis il prit sa décision.

\- _Nous passerons par les mines._

\- _Qu’il en soit ainsi…_ Céda Gandalf.

La troupe fit demi-tour, tous étaient engourdis par ce froid glacial et la route fut longue et laborieuse, leurs jambes ne les soutenaient presque plus et les Hommes manquèrent à maintes reprises de choir, le poids des Hobbits sur leur dos les affaiblissait encore plus mais bientôt, au bout de ce qui leur sembla être un interminable chemin, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Moria. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et tous s’assirent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

Dans la paroi rocheuse, éclairée par la lune, une porte de pierre trônait fièrement, des runes brillaient à la lumière lunaire et Gandalf la contempla avec un mélange d’inquiétude et de joie.

\- _Nous y voilà._ Dit-il.

\- _« Parlez ami et entrez »._ Lut Frodon. _Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_\- Et bien c’est très simple. Il vous suffit de donner le mot de passe et vous entrez._

Le Magicien prononça une suite de mots dans une langue qu’aucun d’eux ne connaissait et pressa son bâton au centre de la porte. Tous retinrent leur respiration, attendant que la pierre s’écarte pour laisser le passage mais rien de tout cela ne produisit.

Les Hobbits soupirèrent, Gandalf s’assit lourdement sur un rocher et Merry et Pippin se cherchèrent une occupation tandis que Sam allait libérer leur poney.

\- _Les poneys n’ont pas leur place leur place dans les mines, Sam. Il sera bien mieux à l’air libre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il saura retrouver son chemin._ Rassura Aragorn.

L’animal fut encouragé à partir sous les yeux affligés de Samwise. Le Rôdeur posa une main sur son épaule avant de retourner avec les autres. Faramir était assis à côté de son frère observant les deux cousins essayer de passer le temps. L’homme se joignit aux Gondoriens et jeta un coup d’œil au plus jeune. Bien qu’il ressemble beaucoup à Boromir, le cadet avait un visage plus fin et une grande sagesse émanait de ses traits. Ses yeux gris étaient emplis de bienveillance et de bonté, contrairement à son ainé qui arborait un air plus dur. Aragorn les trouvaient beaux, ils avaient quelque chose qui rappelait qui les rois des temps anciens, mais il trouvait Faramir encore plus beau et noble et son cœur s’emballa tel un cheval fougueux dans sa poitrine. Il n’avait pas ressenti cela depuis qu’il avait rencontré Arwen et il fut surpris de tomber si rapidement en émoi seulement quelques semaines après la fin de son aventure avec la dame Elfe. Il mourrait d’envie de connaître ce jeune homme et de nouer une amitié avec cet être sensible.

Boromir gardait un œil sur cet Aragorn qui observait son petit frère depuis un moment déjà. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme, ce descendant d’Isildur. D’un côté, il devait avouer qu’il était vaillant, courageux, sage et instruit mais d’un autre, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter qu’il soit le roi du Gondor, bien qu’il ne soit pas encore couronné. Puis son regard dériva sur Faramir qui contemplait le lac, les sourcils froncés. Son petit frère semblait plus libre et plus heureux, loin de la folie et des machinations de leur père, mais il était encore trop discret, trop renfermé, il ne parlait pas souvent et il avait cet habitude de toujours regarder par-dessus son épaule comme s’il s’attendait à une attaque d’une minute à l’autre. Boromir avait bien compris la signification du regard d’Aragorn et il ne s’y opposerait pas, Faramir était un adulte, il déciderait lui-même mais une chose était sûre, si le Rôdeur en venait à blesser son frère, personne ne retrouverait son corps, roi ou pas.


End file.
